The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri ‘HARRFOLK’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘HARRFOLK’.
The Inventors discovered the new cultivar, ‘HARRFOLK’ as a branch mutation of Gaura lindheimeri ‘HARROSY’ (U.S. Pat. No. 22,290) in a container at their nursery in Whitchurch, Hants, United Kingdom in March of 2011.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings in Whitchurch, Hants, United Kingdom in June 2011 by one of the Inventors. Asexual propagation by soft stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.